This invention relates to a battery system comprising battery means for supplying operating power during battery operation of a battery power receiving device; a battery information circuit carried as a unit with the battery means for assembly with the battery power receiving device; said battery information circuit and said battery power receiving device being capable of communicating mutually, and having means for storing identification information and battery information in the battery information circuit and in the battery power receiving device.
The invention also relates to a method of communication between a battery power receiving device and a battery pack, the battery pack comprising battery means carried as a unit with a battery information circuit, wherein the battery information circuit and the battery power receiving device comprise memory cells for storing battery information and including battery information.